Obey The Orders, Marines!
by zulija
Summary: A series of one-shots written for all the Kaidan/James/FemShep lovers. Shepard/James/Kaidan threesome, and much more. Ch 4: James is not able to 'shoot' Shepard down, and she persists to have him. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Explicit mature content.

Enjoy the Shep/James/Kaidan threesome :P

####

Shepard walked through the Normandy, they were on shore leave so they had pretty much free time. She walked and remembered that she forgot something in her room so she turned and made her way there. As she came closer, she heard some voices coming out from her room, she didn't recognize them at first, but as she came closer the voices became clearer. _Two male voices_, she thought as she stopped before the door to eavesdrop a bit. Suddenly she recognized the voices and she rolled her eyes, _those two are arguing again_...

"…you really think you're something simply because you hve biotics?!" That was James growling, Shepard rolled her eyes annoyed, but she decided to listen a bit more before she would enter.

"Oh please you think you're something but you're just a bag filled with air! If I'd poke a needle in your arm it would vanish!" Shepard giggled a bit at Kaidan's comment. Those two were arguing regularly about unimportant things, and Shepard stopped bringing them together on missions because there were times she had to separate them, in the middle of a fight. Both were in her room, _it seems they need me,_ she thought as she came closer and the door slid open. Both men were very close, almost face to face, but they turned and looked at her when she came in. Shepard stopped and crossed her hands in front of her chest before she spoke.

"Alright boys…what happened?" Both James and Kaidan stilled, none of them wanting to move away as they looked at their Commander. Then James spoke up.

"Major Pendejo came in and wanted to speak to you in private. I said he couldn't." Shepard shook her head and wanted to speak but Kaidan cut her off.

"And who do you think you are?! Telling me to back off from her?! What are you, her protector? Boyfriend?!" Then James turned back to him and took a step closer, standing now face to face with Kaidan.

"I am protecting her from Major Arrogante because you hurt her! And I won't let her cry again because of you!"

"Oh really now? So now you're going to stick your nose in our affairs?" James snorted and laughed mockingly at Kaidan before he spoke.

"Oh please! How can you call that an affair? She barely even looks at you…" Then he pointed to his body with his hands, smirking.

"She is busy with looking at perfection itself."

"You arrogant piece of-" Kaidan's biotics flared lightly, and that was enough for Shepard to stop them as James took a dangerous step closer to him.

"Major! Lieutenant!" She yelled through the room and both froze, James's fist halfway towards Kaidan's face where Kaidan prepared his biotic attack. Both turned to look at her, only to see a very pissed Shepard, her hands crossed before her chest and her foot silently tapping on the floor.

"Shepard?" Kaidan dared to say, which was a mistake…

"Did I gave you permission to talk, Major?" She was pissed, Kaidan saw that from her posture. His biotics calmed down and James took a backwards step, grinning at the Major like an idiot.

"Ouch. A low blow, pendejo."

"And you, lieutenant? Have I given you permission to speak, either?" James's grin died, replaced by pure confusion on his face. James and Kaidan looked at each other, both confused before they looked back at her, and Kaidan decided to try again.

"Shepard-" She strode towards them and stopped an inch away from them, her face stiff with anger. Oh boy…

"Did I gave you permission to talk, Major?!" She barked at him, and Kaidan lowered his head. He realized he crossed a line.

"No ma'am."

"Then salute your Commander first when you two see her." Both straightened their back and saluted her, but both kept silent. Shepard stared at them and pinned them with her angry gaze, but somehow, she felt it was getting hotter in the room. She looked at both and remembered the second she saw them yelling at each other. James was a little bit taller than Kaidan, but still Kaidan wouldn't be intimidated. She remembered their neck muscles work with their yelling, she remembered their hands pointing at each other, both growling like wild animals that fight for their territory…and Shepard was that territory. She walked up and down as they stood, still saluting her because both were kind of cautious not to piss her off further. They obeyed her, both very attractive and sexy men obeyed her.

She eyed them from head to toe with a lustful grin on her face. James was in his fatigues, his strong muscles almost tearing the shirt apart. She would love to run her hands on his naked chest and scratch him badly, she wanted to lick his tattoos, bite his neck. She wanted to feel how his strong and muscled hands would feel on her pale skin. Then she stopped before Kaidan and watched him, her predatory eyes going up and down his body. She had him once, but still she was interested in him. She remembered him using his biotics the first night they lay together…then she recalled him saying that his biotics have improved. She would love to try him now, to see where he improved his muscles and how strong he is. She walked around them like a cat stalking her prey, both men stood still, both felt her eyes on their backs and James couldn't help but swallow hard. He never saw her like this and he wished that they get out of here, unscathed. Suddenly she stopped behind them, and both felt her watching them as she spoke.

"Alright boys. It seems you have some spare energy to spend." James and Kaidan gave a sideways glance at each other and swallowed hard as they felt Shepard coming closer to them. They could almost feel her chest touching their hands, and somehow that aroused them. She leaned a bit closer to them, her head almost touching their shoulders as she took a deep breath to inhale their masculine male scent. It was intoxicating.

"On the ground and give me as much pushups as you can!" Kaidan cleared his throat but knew what to call her.

"Commander?"

"I want to see who can manage the most number of pushups." She saw them standing still like petrified and Shepard had to take a deep breath to stifle her giggle.

"Now!" She ordered them, and both went to fulfill her order. Both James and Kaidan fell on the ground, prompting their weight on their hands as they both started to do pushups in front of her. She stared down at them and she couldn't help but feel superior at the thought of commanding those two. Their faces were turned to her as they went up and down, James's dog tag hitting the floor whenever he went lower. Kaidan hid his dog tag and Shepard hated him for that sometimes. Both did their pushups without much struggle, but somehow they did them too fast, and Shepard was scared that they would get tired soon.

"Slower." Kaidan looked up at her as he came up.

"Ma'am?" Shepard looked down on him and smiled wickedly as James too looked up at her.

"Slower, I don't want you to tire up already." Kaidan glanced at James and James glanced back at him, but both obeyed the order. They did pushups in front of her, much slower now then a few seconds ago. Shepard looked down on them, her mouth suddenly dry, the heat between her legs becoming rather painful. Their breathing was a little ragged from going up and down, but still they were not tired. _I bet they can go all night_, she thought as she slowly started to circle them. Her eyes never left their hands and body's as she stopped behind them. Both Kaidan and James felt a little at unease because they couldn't see her now, they couldn't know where she was looking at.

It wasn't long after she stopped that her eyes fell on their lovely shaped rears. She tilted her head aside like a innocent girl as she watched their muscles tensing, then relaxing again. She almost purred out loud as the air grew incredibly thick in the room. Suddenly she couldn't ignore the lustful thoughts her mind conjured, and she gave in. She silently made her way towards her door, a cruel thought in her mind. She glanced one last time at them, as if to make sure they're not seeing her. When she realized they couldn't see her she locked her door, and to make things worse, only she knew the password to open it. With a wicked smile on her face she turned and walked over to her bar stool, she had a small bar in her room and suddenly she was grateful for that. She sat down at the large chair and watched them while they still did pushups, and Shepard couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Tired, lieutenant?" James didn't stop doing pushups while he answered her.

"No ma'am."

"And you, major?" Kaidan didn't stop either and a shudder ran down his spine when he recognized that tone in her voice. He remembered it, he treasured it all over the years and now he heard it again. He felt his cock twitch as he heard her asking him, but still he had to maintain his professionalism.

"No ma'am." She crossed her legs in hope to chase away the heat she felt between her legs, but it just wouldn't go away.

"Good…good…" She had to try hard not to moan because that sight aroused her so much it surprised even herself. She never looked away as they continued, on and on and on, and Shepard was afraid that this could go on like this all night. She knew both were stubborn and none of them would willingly stop. She didn't even realized her legs were spread, her mouth slightly open as the heat between her legs became unbearable. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, _maybe I could…_ She shook her head but still the thought remained in her mind. Her eyes watched them closely as her hand went lower, lower, until it reached her jeans. She wasn't in her armor, luckily, she wore her usual dark blue jeans, a white tank top and her N7 hoodie. She silently undid the button and unzipped the jeans, careful not to make any sound. Her jeans fell open, she still looked at them as her hand disappeared in her panties, gently stroking her shaved flesh before she dipped her finger between her lips. She was so aroused at the sight of them doing pushups because she ordered them that she wanted to jump them, like now. But somehow Shepard sat still on the bar stool, biting her lower lip not to moan as she gently stroked her clit, her eyes dark with lust. Her ministrations were slow at first, but as she watched them she sped up, the desire in her belly grew further until she almost called them to get to her.

Both did the pushups, both not knowing what Shepard was doing behind their backs. None of them wanted to stop, both determined to beat the other, then they realized that Shepard was silent for a long time. Kaidan stopped in the air and looked at James, he did the same as he realized that she was silent. They stood like this for a while to see if she'll order them to continue, but nothing came from her. Kaidan swallowed hard, not daring to look around lest she would scold him, so he decided to call her.

"Commander?" Shepard heard his voice calling her but she only managed a low 'hmm' that was almost a moan. Kaidan furrowed his brows together and looked at James who looked back at him, and both were confused so James decided to ask again.

"Commander, are you alright?" This time they got no answer from her and both became concerned. They nodded to each other and stood up before they turned. James was the first to turn, Kaidan turned a second later and bumped into the back of the massive man. Kaidan looked up at him only to see him staring wide eyed at something, and he couldn't resist the need to know what exactly he was staring at.

What he saw almost kicked him back to the floor, his cock twitched, his breathing suddenly sped up as they both looked at a masturbating Shepard, sitting on the bar stool, her elbow leaned on the bar supporting her while her legs were widely spread. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open and the knowing flush Kaidan already saw on her made its way towards her face. Both men stood there, frozen, unable to move, breathe, or say anything. It is as if they have seen a ghost. No, this was something even more shocking. Her hand was in her panties doing something to her that made her breathing sped up. They didn't know what to do, James cleared his throat as his cock twitched in his pants, but somehow he managed to keep his voice calm.

"Commander?" He said a little louder, and Shepard's eyes flew open, only a little though. She saw them both staring at her, and her predatory instincts kicked in. She sent them a cheeky grin but kept her ministrations, she didn't even bother to take her hand out as she watched them. She could so laugh right now at the expression they had on their faces were she not so aroused.

"Ups." She said playfully as she gestured to her hand in her pants. James and Kaidan stood there like petrified, but both didn't have the courage to move or say something. She saw the way they both watched her, they tried to hide their desire but she saw right through them, she knew they wanted her, right here and right now. She smiled cheekily at them and crooked her finger, showing them to get over to her. James swallowed hard and shifted, he didn't know what was going on here, but she either went insane or the sight of them doing pushups made her hot and horny. Kaidan couldn't tear his eyes off of her, his heartbeat frantic and his breathing fast. She knew James was here, so why the fuck does she do that? _Wait, maybe she wants both of us, _Kaidan thought and a cold shudder ran down his spine. She saw the hesitation and the lust on their faces, so she decided to give them a little push, just a small little push.

"Are you two disobeying the Commanders orders?" James looked back at Kaidan and Kaidan looked at him, the confusion, fear and arousal clearly written on their faces. James took a deep breath before he spoke to her.

"Lola…you going loco?" Shepard laughed a bit, still rubbing her clit with her fingers.

"You have two options. One: you both get over here and finish what I started, or two…" She silenced then and James couldn't help but ask.

"Or what?" Shepard gave him a cheeky grin as she answered, her answer almost moaned out.

"Or you can go and I have to finish the job alone." The thought of Shepard, lying on her bed, masturbating while she thinks of them almost undid Kaidan. He cursed because James was here, but he would not let the stupid Spaniard ruin his fun. Plus, this way he could show him that he fucked better than him. Both stood still and Shepard tried again, she crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion and they both obeyed, both hesitantly walking towards her. They stopped before her and her feminine scent invaded their noses, it was so strong like it's held out in front of them. Shepard's heartbeat increased as they stopped before her, two incredibly sexy men standing and waiting for further instructions. Her lower lip was worried between her teeth as one corner of her lip went up, she smiled at them before she spoke, her hand still in her panties.

"You, get over here…" She motioned to Kaidan to get closer to her, then she turned to James.

"…and you, on your knees." Both obeyed her. Kaidan stopped inches away from her and James fell on his knees, his face right in front of her groin. He could smell her so clearly that it clouded his mind, and a groan escaped him. She grabbed Kaidan's collar and pulled him closer, his lips inches away from hers. So many thoughts swirled through him, so many emotions, but it seems she read his mind because she kissed him, exactly the thing what he needed right now. That kiss washed every doubt he felt towards her away. She tasted sweet, just as he remembered her as she licked his lower lip, begging for entrance which he gladly gave to her.

James watched them kiss each other and he didn't even realized he was stroking her inner thighs, up and down in slow and steady motions. Suddenly she retrieved her hand from her panties and her scent overwhelmed them, causing both males to groan. Their groan was low and animalistic and it sent a shiver right to her aching center. She brought up her hand she had in her panties towards Kaidan, gently stroking his lower lip with the finger she used to pleasure herself. Kaidan groaned again as he parted his lips only so she could shove her finger inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her finger and she shuddered from the sensation, suddenly she heard James groaning from underneath and she looked down at him, only to see the pleading look on his face.

She understood what he wanted, she hid her hand in her panties again and swirled her finger around her clit for a while before she retrieved her hand. Kaidan kissed her in the meanwhile, his tongue hard and demanding. Shepard never broke the kiss with Kaidan but still she looked down on James, gently stroking his lips with her wet finger. James sucked her finger in and she moaned into Kaidan's mouth which he gladly swallowed. James's tongue swirled around her finger which made the aching between her legs unbearable. Suddenly she broke the kiss in need of air, she looked at both of them and felt even more aroused when she saw their dark eyes looking at them. The sight of James on his knees, his face between her legs made her only hornier, and she couldn't tease them any longer.

She unzipped her hoodie and threw it on the floor, she took the end of her tank top and lifted it, but Kaidan stopped her. She stared wide eyed at him as he took the end of the top from her and lifted it, he wanted to undress her. Shepard was too happy to oblige and the top flew on the floor, leaving her in her black bra. That was the first time James saw his Commander without a shirt, and he had to admit that he never wanted to fuck anyone so badly. He groaned, very loud, and Shepard felt a shiver going straight to her aching center. She sent him a cheeky smile and wiggled her center in front of his face which send a shiver straight to his hard cock.

"What are you waiting for, lieutenant?" James smirked and took the end of her jeans and panties, Kaidan kissed and nibbled her neck the entire time.

"Aye aye Commander." He almost tore her jeans and panties from her legs. He roughly pushed them down and, without the time for him to have a better look at her center, she pushed her legs closed, a small giggle escaping her, but James was just too horny to play her game any longer. He roughly pushed her legs apart and looked at her, she was shaved and dear god that scent. Kaidan captured her mouth again as his fingers worked with her bra, he heard a click and the bra fell on the floor, leaving Commander Shepard naked. Kaidan was still kissing her and James was licking her, every little piece of hidden flesh he touched with his tongue. She trembled around his mouth as he swallowed her juices which made him almost drunk with need and desire. He never seemed to stop as Kaidan took one nipple in his mouth, the other he teased with his finger. Shepard moaned and begged them not to stop, and they wouldn't. Shepard started to roughly unbutton his uniform and cursed because he didn't had a simple shirt like James. But that's Kaidan, he was never simple. Button after button fell open until she roughly pushed his shirt apart. He threw the shirt on the floor and kissed her roughly as James brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Shepard started to tremble more roughly then before and James knew she was close, he captured her thighs with his strong arms and pushed her center even closer to his mouth. Kaidan pushed her back down on the bar, his hand stroking her exposed flesh and stopping to tease her nipple as he kissed her. He never broke the kiss as he removed his belt and threw it on the floor, his uniform soon following, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He took her hand and guided it to his aching cock, and instinctively she started to stroke him. That was enough for her to send her over the edge, she came hard around his mouth but James didn't stop his perfectly placed licks. He continued and soon Shepard trembled with every little lick of his. He stood up then and enjoyed the show of Kaidan kissing their Commander. He then threw his shirt on the floor, his fatigues soon following. He was in his black boxers now, just as Kaidan and he made his way towards them, desperately wanting to touch the soft flesh of her breasts and belly.

Kaidan saw him stopping next to her and he disappeared from her side only so he could stop between her legs. She was still sitting on the bar stool and he couldn't help himself as he too fell on his knees. He knew she was super sensitive right now, but he didn't care. He longed to taste her again and he wouldn't let this opportunity slide. Besides, James licked her too, and he wanted to do that as well. Without to warn her he spread her legs and plunged his tongue into her lips. Shepard gasped and trembled as he took licked her and she couldn't help but moan into James's mouth while she stroked his cock through his boxers. James groaned and felt her body tensing with every lick the major used on her. She eagerly stroked his cock and James couldn't help but smirk as he saw her eagerness. He stepped back and took the end of his boxers before sliding them down his legs. His cock bounced free and Shepard stared wide eyed at him, her mouth open. He was...impressive, she wondered how he could squeeze that monster into these tight boxers. She readjusted a bit, letting her head fall down as her upper back was still leaned on the bar. James realized what she wanted, he knew it because she watched his cock and licked her lips. He took a few steps closer to her until his tip teased her lips, and without warning she sucked him in. His head fell back as her mouth went up and down his long, thick shaft. He teased her breasts as she did so, bringing her closer to climax number 2.

Shepard closed her eyes to focus on the work before her, but Kaidan's tongue licking her just wouldn't let her focus completely. She moaned around James's cock as Kaidan licked and licked, and god he remembered all the right places and techniques. It wasn't long until she came again, Kaidan licked her clean and he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed his boxers down his legs and threw them away, then he took his massive length in hand and guided it towards her. He entered her with one swift stroke and Shepard's eyes flew wide open and moaned around James's cock, causing both of the men to growl. Kaidan didn't had the strength to start slowly, he started at a medium pace, holding her thighs with his hands. James saw that the major was fucking her, but he wasn't jealous. I fact, that sight turned him on so much he almost spilled himself in her mouth. He rubbed her clit as Kaidan fucked her, and this one time they were actually working together, both having only one goal in mind: to please their Commander.

Kaidan sped up as he watched her sucking the lieutenant, and he couldn't help but feel even more aroused. He never thought that he would actually enjoy the sight, but still, he was horny and those two were horny. He started to slam in and out of her, she moaned very loud but James just shoved his cock inside her mouth to shut her. Shepard looked up at him and the tickle in her belly returned when she saw the intensity of James's gaze. James averted his gaze towards her bed and caught the major staring at the bed too. Both of them nodded and again, they worked together. Kaidan pulled out and lifted her enough so James could lift her by holding her rear. They came to the bed and James threw her on her fours, exposing her lovely rear to him. It was his turn now. He positioned himself behind her and brought his massive cock towards her entrance. Kaidan was in front of her, shoving his cock in her mouth while holding her by her hair. She felt James entering her and god it took forever. Finally he settled home and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"Holy shit..." James's head fell back and his eyes rolled back. Shepard looked at him over her shoulder while she stroked Kaidan.

"Fuck me lieutenant." James smacked her rear, unable to resist temptation. She looked at him, a surprised expression on her face as he smacked her again, and again, and she almost screamed in surprise. He stopped smacking her rear and gripped her hips to steady her as he felt her inner walls clamping around his cock.

"Aye aye Commander." With that said he started his pace, his strokes long and deep. Shepard moaned around Kaidan's cock, Kaidan stroked her face as she brought him closer to the edge, her eyes looked up at him and he swallowed hard. James smacked her rear from time to time and he was pleased to see that she enjoyed it. Whenever he smacked her she took Kaidan deeper into her mouth and to muffle her scream. James was like a beast, he couldn't bring himself to stop smacking her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh music to his ears. Then he grabbed her hair and forced her head back as far as he could. Kaidan grabbed each side of her face and slowly started to go in and out. He was pleased when she relaxed her face only so he could speed up. He did so, pushing his cock as deep as her mouth would allow it, then back, over and over bringing him closer to the edge.

James still smacked her rear, hard, and her ass was already starting to pink from his slaps. He didn't care though. The thought of Shepard enjoying to be spanked made him only hornier. Both fucked her, one her face, the other from behind, and Shepard was lost in the sensation. She came many times over James's cock, milking and warming him until she was nothing more but a large bundle of nerves. Every touch of them seemed to excite her, every smack from James made her hornier. But she wanted one thing, she wanted Kaidan to finish. In her mouth. Her eyes looked up at him as she sucked him, Kaidan's heart skipped a beat as he saw her mouth stuffed with his lenght. He groaned and his head fell back, his eyes rolled over and Shepard took him in her hand before she stroked him fast, determined to bring him closer to the end.

"Cum Kaidan...please." James's eyes fell on her hand stroking him, and he sped up even more, eager to finish with them both. Kaidan groaned and panted, his breathing was fast and ragged as she took him in her mouth again. Her head bopped up and down as James fucked her harder and harder until he felt his release building in his stomach. He held it though, instead he waited for Shepard and the major to cum. Kaidan stroked her hair as she sucked him, and a while later he couldn't hold it any longer. He came inside her mouth, a loud groan escaping him, his entire body shuddering. Shepard came too because James could feel her inner walls tightening around his length. That was enough for him. He brutally slammed inside her until he took him out and spilled himself over her ass. Shepard swallowed Kaidan's sperm as she felt James spilling himself on her rear. All of them moaned at the same time as they all became a wobbly mass of limbs that fell on the bed. Shepard fell on her belly, James and Kaidan on either side of her. James's sperm still resting on her rear as he admired her body, his hand stroking her back up and down. Kaidan breathed heavily as he turned to Shepard, stroking her face with the back of his hand as she prompted herself up on her elbows. She looked at Kaidan, then at James with a small smile on her face.

"You actually stopped arguing." James and Kaidan chuckled.

"Well, we both crave for the same thing, Lola." Said James as he kept stroking her back. Kaidan heard him calling her Lola many times, and he wondered why.

"Why are you calling her Lola?" James smirked as he cleaned his sperm from her rear with a paper tissue.

"Because she looks like a Lola." Shepard turned her head to James and smiled before she gave him a deep kiss. Kaidan saw that, and his cock immediately twitched at the image. He leaned closer and started to kiss her upper back, and soon Shepard moaned again, into James's mouth.

"Careful Lola. Continue to moan and we will jump you again." But Shepard wouldn't have it, she had other business.

"Major, lieutenant! Stop right now!" She was pinned between Kaidan and the bed, she couldn't move so she had to play the Commander card. James just smirked and looked at Kaidan who smirked as well. Again, they had the same thought and James leaned closer to her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You...are not allowed to speak...Private." Kaidan nibbled her ear from behind as she felt his erection pressing between her thighs.

"Yes private...you have other business to attend to." And with that he slammed his cock inside her. They turned the tables, now she was their subordinate, and she couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of Kaidan and James...dominating her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Okay, I intended this to be a one-shot, but my brain keeps coming with these crazy ideas that just won't leave me in peace lol. Anyway, I won't update this regularly, I'll update as soon as my brain comes up with another idea lol. This series will feature James/FemShep, Kaidan/FemShep, or even James/FemShep/Kaidan one-shots's, mostly about making the marines obey the orders (lol). So, enjoy it ;-)

**Background:** Shepard is a real bitch towards her new crew, especially towards a certain young lieutenant that always tries to prove he's worthy of getting a recommendation from her for the N7 program. He never is though, and that slowly drives him towards the edge.

**Warning:** extreme sexual content and language, and a LOT of swearing. You have been warned.

Takes place somewhere in ME3.

####

"Faster!" Her voice was firm and tough, always having this tone that made his insides turn. Always commanding him around, always pushing him towards the edge. She holds her small stopwatch in her hands, her gaze fixed on it as her foot silently tapped on the floor. Again, they were here in the cargo bay, trying to set the best score of lifting weights. No, not the best score. It had to be perfect. Only perfection pleased her.

No wonder she didn't get along with everyone. Apparently, she shared a past with Major Alenko, but something went wrong and they never get back together. James always snorted inwardlyat that thought, always thinking that her need for perfection was the reason for the end of their relationship.

He lifted his weights as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his forehead and back, and thankful that he didn't wore a shirt. He always worked out without it, finding out that it's far easier then with a shirt. First he did it because he thought she would look at him and maybe blush like the other girls that would see him shirtless. But no, Commander Shepard didn't even glanced at his shirtless body, always showing her cold and rough side.

Then he just stopped flirting with her because she always shot him a deadly glare and returned with a really mean comment. 'I'm you superior officer lieutenant, I could remove you from the ship' or 'watch your tongue boy' were her favorite phrases.

His breathing was ragged and fast, still he could lift the weights that were half his weight. He didn't know how much time has passed, but he guessed it was almost up. His eyes flew to her from time to time to see and read her expression, but as usual he was unable to read it. She always wore this mask and he never even managed to see past the mask. No matter how much he wanted it.

"30 seconds left." She warned him and he sped up again, his eyes glancing at her to see, to read her expression. Again, nothing. James took very short breaths only to let them out a second later, again and again, until finally the 30 seconds have passed. He heard her click the stopwatch and he stopped, putting weights back into place. He took the nearby towel and washed the sweat from his forehead and neck, looking up at her and waiting to tell him the results. She took out her notepad and scribbled something down before she spoke, her voice cold and formal as usual.

"39. Three more then last time." She said it as if she confirmed the weather outside. James watched her, he didn't know if he should be angry with her or if he should just challenge her to see how much she could lift in a minute. Then again, she would just tell him she'd order him from the ship. She closed the notepad and clicked the pencil, still old fashioned, but that's Shepard. Suddenly she turned and started to leave, and James just couldn't be silent anymore.

"Commander?" She stopped, turned and sighed, the annoyance clearly written on her face.

"Yes?"

"What about the recommendation?" She shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"You'll get the recommendation when you're fit for the program. Otherwise, you'll still have to improve your strength. We'll see when you reach 50, then we can talk about a recommendation." She turned abruptly and left, and James had it hard to keep calm. Before she entered the elevator though she turned towards him, her narrowed eyes directed at him. James knew why she turned, he saluted her and she smiled in mock annoyance before she entered the elevator. When the elevator door closed he stepped towards the punching bag and hit it hard a few times, clearly letting out his frustration on it.

"Bitch." He hit the bag hard with his right hook, then his left as he mimicked her voice.

"'We'll see when you reach 50'. Vaca estúpida. I reached 39, wonder how much you would make in a minute." He hit the bag hard multiple times before he stilled the bag with his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. She was slowly driving him mad, not just because she was cold and unbearable. But because his mind reacted to her in a way it wasn't allowed to.

Her long, red hair fell of her shoulders like waves of magma, her blue ocean eyes cold and fierce like the ice on Feros. Her body toned and curved in just the perfect measure and he always wondered if her skin is soft and how would it feel under his rough, calloused hands. How would her tight and wet walls feel while clamped around his length.

He shook his head to stop. This was the point he always did something to distract his mind from her luscious hips and her full rosy lips. In this case, he took a cold shower, not even bothering to turn on the hot water. Slowly, Commander 'I'm a bitch' Shepard turned his mind upside down, and he wondered when this torture would stop, lest he would lose control and have his way with her.

####

They practically ran after her, her murmurings the only thing they could hear coming from her. They didn't understand the words, but they clearly heard she was pissed, immensely. A mercenary that had to sell her information about the Illusive Man but he fooled her, in the middle of a fucking barren planet. She thought the sum of money would be enough to pay his loyalty, but in the end it wasn't enough. Cerberus operatives ambushed them, luckily they could fight them off without getting seriously injured. Shepard though, she did get injured.

Nothing major or severely that would need medical attention. Just a small burn on her upper arm caused by a bullet that somehow managed to penetrate her shield. How she got the wound? That's another story. She was distracted when she heard James yelling at Liara to take cover. Like an idiot she turned to see if her long time friend is safe, then the bullet...scratched her. She roared loudly when she saw the wound, and then she stormed off to the five other operatives which she took out all by herself.

Finally, they reached the Normandy, James was happy for finally having a shower and to rid himself of the armor. He walked towards the showers and finally undressed himself from his heavy armor. The hot water poured down his tense neck and back muscles, helping him to ease the tension.

At first, he just stood there, letting the water pour down his head, shoulders and back. Then he lifted his face towards the water and he let his face muscles relax. He grabbed his shower gel and started to rub his body clean from the dirt that somehow made it's way even underneath the armor. He bought his own shower gel because the one that the Alliance gave for free smelled like crap. No wonder they gave it for free. After a while he was clean, fresh and smelling nicely before he took the towel to dry himself.

Finally, fresh and dressed in his usual alliance shirt and dark blue fatigues he made his way towards his quarters, only to receive a message on his omni-tool. It was from Shepard.

'Comm room, now.'

He shook his head and turned back to make his way towards the comm room. He thought that this was a casual debrief on the mission that failed sadly, but he was confused when he saw Liara storming out of the comm room, clearly frustrated and annoyed. She didn't even greeted him, she just stormed past him towards the lady showers. James shook his head, seems she's already starting to flame our asses, he thought and smiled when he entered the comm room. Shepard was standing in the middle of it, her arms crossed, her foot silently tapping on the floor.

He entered and the door slid shut behind him, and already could he smell her shower gel. Seems she bought hers too, he thought as he tried to will his mind to not show him images of her naked. She wore her N7 hoodie, a white tank top underneath and blue jeans. Jeans. James never saw her in jeans before.

She turned towards him and ordered Joker to turn off the intercom. Of course he obeyed, poor guy was literally afraid of Commander 'bitchy' Shepard. She shook her head as she walked up and down a line, never taking her eyes off from James. Finally, he swallowed hard as he saw that she wouldn't start talking.

"Commander?" Then she came right in his face and yelled, her eyes freezing his blood.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" He blinked rapidly, but he never got the chance to ask her what she meant.

"Are you insane, for distracting me in the middle of the fight?!" Again, he swallowed and blinked, not quite getting her meaning.

"Commander, I-"

"If you see a friend in danger you help them without yelling out loud 'take cover'! You shut your mouth and help WITHOUT, SAYING, A, FUCKING, WORD!" She punctuated every word as her face became red from her yelling. James now understood what she meant, and he couldn't hold his tongue even if he wanted to.

"Commander, with all due respect..." She lifted her eyebrows as she leaned away from him, crossing her hands in front of her chest as she waited for him to start talking.

"...but FUCK YOU!" Shepard kept her unreadable expression for a while before the words reached her brain. Then her expression changes, and for the first time James can read her expression. It's pure shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me Commander! Fuck, you! Fuck you and your fucking bitching around! Fuck you and your fucking perfection! Again, f-" He didn't even finish the words as her fist flew right into his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, surprised at her attack. When he looked back at her, he saw pure anger written on her face. Oh James, what have you done?

"Say that again and I'll fucking bomb you out of here!" Her voice was loud and threatening, but they're here already, and James had it enough to play by her freaking perfection rules.

"Fuck...you." Then she lost it. She advances on him with all her might, he was able to block her attacks but it totally surprised him to see how strong she actually is. Her figure is small as well as her hands, but she had power, that he had to admit. He dodged her series of attacks, somehow he even managed to grab her hand, mid air. She growled and wanted to shake off his grip, but he held her firmly. She tried to punch him with her other hand, but he caught it too. He grinned, and Shepard almost screamed because of the frustration she felt.

James would be a fool if he wouldn't be aware of this entire situation. Her scent, her angry posture, they're both sweating again and they're alone in the comm room, the rest of the Normandy sleeping. With her hands in his he turned her around and pressed her back roughly to his body. She gasped at the sudden movement, and she had to suppress her gasp when she felt his mouth grazing her ear.

"How's it like...Commander?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"What?" She tried to wiggle out, but his grip is just too firm when he spoke again.

"How's it like when you're unable to control the things...the people...around you?" Shepard tries to free herself, but he just tightened his grip around her.

"Let me go lieutenant! That's a fucking order!" He couldn't. He knows he should...but he just couldn't. Not when she's already pressed hard to his body, her scent invading his nose. Not when she's so tough, wanting always to be in control. Not this time though. He could already feel the heat and desire pool between his legs when he spoke to her, his voice so deep it's foreign even to his own ears.

"You're not ordering me around anymore, Shepard." With that he started pushing her towards one of the large chairs, holding her wiggling figure in his arms did nothing to stop him. They were here now, and he is determined to be in control of her tonight. She tosses herself in his arms, desperately trying to get away, but to no avail. Her N7 training was worth nothing when she was trapped in the arms of a larger man.

He pushed her knees up on the chair, her hands now held firmly behind her back. Her head hit the chair and she tried to look at him over her shoulder, but in that position, it was hard for her to see him.

"Let me go, you creepy bastard!" Suddenly she heard something click and she tried to bring her hands to the front, only to feel the cold metal around her wrists. He cuffed her hands, she was helpless now, and there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"James, I swear-"

"You're not allowed to speak..." Then he leaned over, his hands stroking up and down her spine as his mouth ghosted over her ear. "...private." He brought his hands to her chest and slowly unzipped her hoodie. Once the zipper was down, he pushed it open and lifted her shirt up to reveal her bra. He couldn't see it, but he felt that it wasn't the standard issue bra of the Alliance. It was lace, and James' cock twitched, involuntarily. He touched her already hard nipples through the bra, and he swore he heard her moan.

Commander 'I'm a bitch' Shepard actually moaned.

James wanted more of that. He continued his ministrations slowly and tenderly, knowing she would want him to increase the pressure. He was right, because she bucked her breasts into his hand, and he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He caressed her breasts for a while longer before he ran his hands on her exposed skin of her back. She's so soft and so pale, he worshiped every inch of her exposed skin. Then he came to her jeans and he wrapped his hands around her as his fingers worked with the zipper. He felt how hot her skin was, and he heard the small moan that escaped her when her zipper and button finally went open.

He grabs the end of her jeans and slowly pulled then down as he fell on his knees, kissing her exposed cheek. She shivered at the cold air on her skin, but it didn't take long for James' kisses to warm her up. She felt like she's baked in an oven, and her temperature rose when she felt his hands stroking her exposed rear. James though, he had a hard time to breathe. Commander Shepard wore lace underwear.

"Mmmm..." He backed away from her, and she almost whimpered at the loss of his warmth. She heard clothes falling down on the floor, and moments later she felt skin pressed on warm skin. He was naked, and dear god she was dripping. All this play of dominance and switching roles turned her on so much that she had to focus to breathe. Then he grabbed the end of her panties and yanked them down her legs, and he groaned when he saw her already damp with want.

"Oh Shepard...you're already so wet. Tell me..." He kissed a path up her spine until he reached her ear and he spoke "...is this turning you on?" She whimpered, her legs shaking with want because of this entire...play. Yet she couldn't bring herself to just give up control.

"James-" A smack to her rear made her yelp, but the exact sudden pain made her only hornier.

"Answer my question, private Shepard. Is this turning you on?" She shook again, but this time, she gave up.

"Yes, sir." James gently smacked her rear, more of a reward then punishment as he spoke again.

"How much?"

"Very much, sir." He felt her shaking, his own cock twitching with every sound she let out of herself. He wanted so badly to just bury himself inside her and fuck her like there's no tomorrow. But no. He sees what effect this roleplay had on her, so he continued a little more.

"Now, private, as your superior officer, I have to make sure you pass all the exams." He stroked her rear, knowing it would make her crazy. His hand moved between hee thighs, almost touching her center before he retrieves, making her yelp again.

"What I have noticed is the lack of discipline. You're not following orders precisely, private." He smacked her rear again, and again she yelped, feeling the slight burn of his smack almost made her dizzy.

"Now, I can either remove you from duty, or you will have to work for your stay in the Alliance." He moved in front of her, taking her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him as he spoke.

"Please, sir..." He leaned closer down to her, her jaw still held by his hand.

"What private?"

"I will do anything to keep my position, sir." James smirked as he leaned away from her, roughly releasing her jaw as he did so. He walked behind her again, putting his hands on each cheek of her rear before he spoke, his voice low and filled with desire.

"Now, that's a start...private." He said, before he roughly pushed inside her. He immediately felt her tight walls around him and groaned, he closed his eyes to suppress the urge to fuck her unconscious. Then she chuckled, and he lost it. He smacked her hard before he pushed out, then as hard as he could back in, turning her chuckle into a yelp of pain.

"James!" Hearing her scream his name like this was so erotic to him. He never would've dreamed to be joined with her like this, but he certainly liked the feeling of it.

"Holy shit Shepard..." He groaned again, and then he started moving. It was slow at first, testing her, stretching her. Then he continually sped up, until he pumped wildly in and out of her. She moaned at first, then her moans slowly turned into yelps of pain, then into screams. She was so overwhelmed by...this, all of this, that she couldn't feel anything else but pure arousal. James was exactly what she needed. She needed someone that would take the control from her without asking, someone who would oppose her. Just like James opposed her now. Showing her from behind just how much he opposed her.

He never seems to stop as the tightness in her belly increased, her moans increasing as well as he pounds heavily into her. She couldn't keep quiet then, not even if her life depended on it.

"Please James! Oh god please!" He sneaked his hand around her waist and quickly found her nub. He stroked it with his thumb in match with his thrusts, only so he could bring her over the edge. He felt her walls tightening around him, milking him and warming him, until she exploded. His thrusts were long and hard as she rode out here orgasm, his name a long chant falling from her lips. He felt his own desire building up until he couldn't hold it any longer and he came deep inside of her, her name leaving his lips in a rough whisper.

Both were sweat soaked, but none cared. After what felt like hours he finally found his strength and leaned closer to her ear, his now softening member still inside of her.

"Private?" He said as he pushed her long red hair on the other side of her shoulder so he could kiss the newly exposed skin.

"Yes sir?" She said, finally satisfied and content, and in her no bitchy tone. Suddenly she felt him harden again as he bites down her shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"You passed your first discipline test." Was all he said before he began again. This would be a long, exhausting night...in the comm room.

####

vaca estúpida-stupid cow


	3. Chapter 3

**Background: **It's Shepard's birthday, and she has a lot of work to do. Duty calls so she has to work the day and night through. Kaidan though, he knows a way to cheer her up and make her relax.

**Warning:** sexual language and content.

Takes place after the reapers are destroyed.

####

"This is an order, Shepard. No exceptions." The video call with Hackett ended with a disagreement, and a very angry Shepard. She pushed the data pads aside letting out a very low growl. Even after she destroyed the bloody reapers he still treated her like a regular soldier. She didn't mind though, she never wanted to stand out from the crowd but sometimes she wished her title would bring her some more comfort. Never mind, she thought as she grabbed the jacket from her chair and started to walk outside their house.

She didn't walk for long though when she bumped into Kaidan, who it seems hadn't expected to bump into her. Both smiled and Kaidan immediately noticed her frowning.

"Hey, Shepard. What's the matter?" She prompted herself up on her toes to kiss him, her hands lingering on his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around her waist, almost instinctively. She broke the kiss in need of hair and stroked his cheek with her palm, her face sad now and slightly flushed.

"Hackett just called. Ordered me back to HQ, seems something happened so I have to have a meeting with the other admirals." After the fight with the reapers Hackett promoted her to Admiral, so she had to attend to very sensitive matters. Kaidan smiled and pushed her backwards until she reached the wall. He removed a strand of hair from her face, pushing it back behind her ear as he spoke.

"He knows that tomorrow is your birthday, right?" Shepard frowned again but leaned into his palm on her cheek.

"He knows, but he doesn't care. Said it can't wait and it has to be me present. The meeting will probably stretch itself during the night and most part of the next day. We'll see each other probably tomorrow night." She looked up at him underneath her eyelashes as her hands rested on his chest. "I'm sorry." Kaidan frowned and shook his head, but he was understanding. He spent his last birthday away from her for a week, so he's not really mad at her.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that. You go and clear that problem. Show them your kickass side." They both laughed a little and they kissed again, but this time their tongues danced and fought for dominance. It wasn't long until he started undressing her admiral uniform, but she stopped him.

"Not now Kaidan, Hackett waits for me." Kaidan broke the kisses to her neck with a disapproving groan and stepped away from her, breathless.

"Well, I guess you better go then." He rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit that never seemed to die. She found him adorable whenever he did that. "Don't want the other admirals think I've kept you busy." She leaned closer to him and purred down his ear as she rested her hands on his chest again.

"You mean like the time when you came to the meeting an hour too late?" He groaned as she bit his ear.

"Yea, and you came in like two minutes after me, excusing yourself because you had some business to take care of." She chuckled when she started to nuzzle her face against his neck. "Hackett still gives me that angry look of his for that, you know..." She stopped kissing him as he tried to pull her closer. She gave him one peck on his lips before walking towards the door, but she stopped and turned to him.

"We'll continue that tomorrow. See ya later. And no surprise party!" She yelled as she exited the house, the skycar cab already waiting for her. She looked outside the window and waved him goodbye, he did the same with a bright smile on his face. After the skycar was gone he went back into the house and into the kitchen. He wanted to prepare a surprise party for her, but now that he knew she would talk the night through with the other admirals, he knew the others would just piss her off.

So he left the phone untouched and looked at the wall, his head leaned on his hand as he thought about a proper birthday present. He thought and thought for what felt like ages, sitting there on the table in the kitchen and drinking his coffee. Then something popped into his mind and he immediately knew that this was the right present for her. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and called for a skycar to bring him to the city. But first, he would have to buy a lot of strawberries.

####

The next day, afternoon...

Finally, she entered her home in Vancouver and let out a long, sigh of relief. Her entire body hurt, her head throbbed, her neck and shoulder muscles were tense. She was frustrated, immensely, and she couldn't wait to lie down on her soft, cozy bed with Kaidan on her side.

"Honey, I'm home." She yelled from the entrance, letting her bag fall to the ground. She walked into the living room and found it was empty. Then she walked outside to the little garden they owned.

"Honey?" She said as the glass door slid open, but the garden was empty. Strange, she thought as she made her way towards the phone to call him. She took it and started to dial his number but noticed a small, white paper near the phone on the same shelf. She put the phone back and took the small note, only to see 'for Shepard' written on it. She opened the note and started to read the few words written on it.

_Go upstairs._

She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh, she certainly didn't have the nerve to play some games, she was just too tired. But she obliged, she shook her head and made her way upstairs. The meeting tired her out, and without getting proper rest last night she desperately needed some sleep. Frowning, she finally reached the door to their bedroom and it slid open.

First, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness, the only light coming from their on suite bathroom, the door slightly open. Her eyes fell on the bed and she spotted another note, she shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh again as she took the note and read the words written on it.

_Undress yourself and go into the bathroom._

She smiled, thinking that he's probably waiting for her in the bathroom. She did as the note said, slowly she started to unbutton the buttons that held her admiral uniform in place. Finally, she dropped the uniform on the nearby chair, her bra and panties soon following. She chuckled and made her way into the bath, the door slid completely open and her eyes widened in amusement.

The entire bath was lighted with aromatic candles, hot water steaming the entire bathroom, the tub already filled with water. She chuckled again and walked towards the tub, but before she entered she saw another note on the nearby shelf. She opened it and read the one word written in it.

_Relax._

She gladly obeyed. Her body melded with the large hot tub, her neck and shoulders finally relaxing. The stress slowly left her as the slight scent of vanilla and strawberries invaded her mind, clouding it and making her dizzy. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water around her, the slight scents that filled the bathroom, the dim candle light. A while has passed and she didn't even start to clean herself. She was just told absorbed into the moment.

"Hey..." Her eyes flew open and she stirred, but her mind calmed when she saw Kaidan sitting on a chair right next to the tub. But she was disappointed when she realized he wore his casual white shirt and jeans, but still she was happy to see him.

"Hey..." She said back to him as she eased back into the comfortable hot tub. The bubbles and soap around her hid her body from him, but already was he starting to harden when he watched her undress. He hid into the closet like a little boy, but he wanted to surprise her, and it was all part of his plan. Suddenly he took the chair and brought it behind her, he sat down and he put his hands in the water, and the curiosity took the better end of her.

"What are you doing?" He said nothing, instead she felt the low and slight hum of biotics around her neck and shoulders, then she felt his hands.

"Mmmm..." She closed her eyes and enjoyed his slow massage. She felt like she was in heaven, everything is perfect and suddenly she didn't felt the exhaustion from earlier. She hummed and moaned, and Kaidan could feel his groin twitch with every sound she let out. Her skin was soft and warm like silk, the candles making his mind dizzy with need and arousal. But he would put that aside for now. Tonight, everything was about her.

"Kaidan why don't you join me?" He heard the slight note of arousal in her voice, he knew she was taunting him. He just chuckled in response when he felt her neck muscles relax.

"Not now Shepard." She felt his hands retrieving and she could hear him opening a bottle. Seconds later she felt his hands again and knew he put some shower gel in his palms. "I'm just here to clean you, and make you relax." His hands worked her shoulders and neck, then they went lower towards her breasts. She sat up to expose more skin to him, and he almost groaned. He cleaned her back, her arms and chest, then she stood up so he could clean the resting of her body. His gaze wandered from her head to her waist, taking in every inch of her perfect body, every scar. He moved up and started to rub her stomach, then he went up to cup her breasts. Her head fell back and she moaned, and Kaidan had to bite his lip to suppress the urge to kiss her.

His fingers tweaked her already hard nipples, and just as she bucked her chest into his hands he moves down her stomach, his hands brushing her outer thighs and going to her rear. She smirked and he saw it, he massaged her cheeks and she moaned again, and again he retrieved his hands when she bucked her rear into his hands.

"Lie down." He commanded, and she obeyed. He cleaned his hands and put some shampoo in them. Shepard eyed his hands with a raised eyebrow, then she lifted her eyes to meet his. He batted his eyelashes at her and she laughed, she leaned closer to him and gently, he started to rub the shampoo into her hair.

After a moment he told her to rinse the shampoo from her hair and she lied down into the tub, wetting and rinsing her hair from the shampoo. When she resurfaced, she saw the bathroom was empty, but she guessed he was waiting for her in their bedroom. This little foreplay made her boiling with want, and she was eager to show him just how much. She stood up, wrapped the nearby towel around her and the other around her shoulder length hair. Then she noticed a note on the small cabinet and she smiled, but took the note and read it.

_Open the cabinet and put it on._

Surprised and eager she opened the small cabinet, only to see a pair of red, transparent underwear placed neatly on the shelf. Chuckling, she dried her body and put the underwear on, taking her time with drying the hair. When her hair was dry she walked to the bedroom, only to see candles lit all across the room, and a large bowl of strawberries placed on their nightstand. But that's not what intrigued her. Kaidan was lying on the bed, naked, his head prompted on his hand and a smile grazing his face. Her eyes trailed over his body and they rested on his already hard erection. Seems this foreplay turned him on as well.

"Now, what do we have here? Is this my birthday present?" She said as she graciously walked towards the bed, enjoying the way he watched her with those hungry eyes of his. Kaidan couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she slid onto the bed, she was crawling towards him on her fours and he readjusted on his back. She sat on him and traced her fingers across his chest while he looked at her.

"I must say my birthday present is..." Her eyes fell on the bowl of strawberries, then back to him, her eyes and voice filled with arousal. "...delicious." Kaidan chuckled and brought her head down for a fierce kiss. Their teeth clashed, their tongues mingled, and Shepard didn't even realized she was on her back, underneath him. She tried to push him back, but he just pinned her hands above her head and chuckled as well.

"Oh my...I'm really starting to like this." Kaidan kissed her deeply as they ranked their fingers. He broke the kiss and kissed the line of her jaw as he spoke to her.

"I haven't even started yet. The night is still young." He released her hands to move his hands over her body, to feel her soft warm skin underneath his palms. She moaned and her hand moved to grab his groin, but he pushed her hand away and tugged her lower lip with his teeth.

"No no, Shepard. Not tonight." Her face saddened at that and he chuckled again as her sadness turned into a smirk.

"Don't you want me to give you a real good blowjob?" Her eyes fell shut as he bit her neck, the thought of his cock in her mouth making his cock twitch. He groaned as his hand still roamed her body.

"As alluring as it sounds..." He started to speak down her ear and Shepard found it hard to control herself. "...I have to decline. Tonight, is all about you." She chuckled.

"All about me?"

"Yes. It's your birthday and since you had such a frustrating day, I want to do anything to make you relax." He towered over her as he kissed her jaw again, going lower to her neck when he reached out for the bowl of strawberries. "And since you love strawberries...well, you can eat them." Shepard took the bowl and bit a strawberry in half, moaning while she chewed it.

"And you? Don't you want any?" He looked up at her, and there she saw his devilish grin.

"I'll have something else to devour." His voice was low and husky, and she moaned at the words that came from his mouth. He resumed in kissing her neck, her jaw, first one side then the other. The speed was slow and tortuous, a few kisses were even combined with a bite. She was so aroused by Kaidan's kisses and cares, and soon her body turned into a bundle of nerves that shivered with every touch or kiss of his. He reached out for the bowl and took a strawberry, then he brought it to her lips and teased them with it. She closed her eyes to enjoy the soft strawberry on her lips. Then she parted her lips and the strawberry slid in, she bit it in half and moaned when she felt the cold sweetness of the strawberry in her mouth.

"Mmmm..." She moaned again and her eyes fell shut, Kaidan ate the other half of the strawberry and groaned, and Shepard looked at him chuckling.

"God..." He said huskily as he teased her nipple with his finger through the bra.

"Hm?" He kissed her neck again and brought another strawberry to her mouth.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining you with something else in your mouth." She shivered. She loves when he talked to her that way, his voice was heavenly to listen to and hearing dirty words coming out of his mouth just spiced the entire play.

"Lie down, and you won't have to imagine." She tried to push him back but he shook his head and captured her hands in his.

"Just relax. Don't think about anything, just...lie back and relax." He kissed her chest and the swell of her breasts and she did what he said, she snuggled her head into the soft and feather like pillow and relaxed. He went down and bit her nipples through the bra, causing her to gasp. Her eyes opened and she watched him, his fingers gently teasing her already hard nipple, his other hand going lower and lower as he kissed her stomach. Her hand fell into his hair but she didn't pull. Instead she just ran her hand through his hair causing him to look up at her and smirk.

"By the way, you like the underwear?" She chuckled as he went lower, kissing her belly button now.

"Mm-hmm, it's a nice present. And you even guessed the size right." He chuckled when he reached her upper thighs, his fingers still teasing her nipples.

"Well, that view is kinda daily so it's easy for me to remember it." He winked and she chuckled, but her chuckle died when he brought a strawberry to her mouth again. She bit it in half and moaned, her eyes darting at him. Kaidan saw the lust in her eyes and he guided the other half of the strawberry to her mouth. She sucked it in along with his finger, her tongue swirling around it. He groaned and moved to kiss her inner thighs, her feminine scent already invading his nose and clouding his mind.

"So turned on, are you?" He moved very close to her glistening core, but stopped and kissed the same path back again. She shivered and groaned from the loss of his breath so close to her center.

"Oh yes...very turned on." Kaidan kissed up to her center again, his hands gently going down from her breasts to her stomach, then going back up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. He kept these ministrations for a while, sending Shepard into a relaxed and heavenly state. She moaned and her legs tensed whenever he got close to her center, urging her hips towards his face in a desperate way. He so wanted to tease her, to drive her insane with need, but he wanted to please her. So he did what she wanted him to do.

He pushed her underwear aside and just looked for a while, knowing his hot breath on her core made her even crazier. Her breathing sped up, Kaidan watched her breasts going up and down, then his eyes spotted her hands gripping the sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white. But he didn't move, he just stared.

"Kaidan, god..." She begged him, she lifted her head to look down on him when she felt his hot mouth kissing her thighs again.

"Yes, Shepard?" He asked when he came to her core again, trying very hard not to forget about this play and fuck her unconscious.

"Stop being a tease Kaidan, please..." He chuckled and his hands went up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples again.

"Aye aye ma'am." With that, he gently trailed his tongue over her lips causing her back to arch roughly. She moaned aloud, her eyes tightly closed and her hands gripping the sheets even harder as he plunged his tongue into her folds, his movements slow and delicate. His tongue immediately found her nub and he licked, slowly and gently, driving her crazy with want. The licks were well placed, but the speed was tortuous, it was killing her. Soon, she gasped and moaned like crazy. Kaidan never tore his eyes from her as he licked and drank her sweet honey. He was moaning too because of her taste and the sounds she created, knowing his moans would send delicious waves of vibration through her core.

Then he pushed a finger inside, and Shepard bucked her hips into him. First, he slowly pushed his finger in and out, testing her wetness and readiness. Then he pushed another finger inside and sped up only a little while his tongue found her nub again. Shepard prompted her head up to look at him, and the sight almost send her over the edge. His chocolate eyes were staring at her with such intensity that she felt like it could pierce right through her. He stopped licking her and pointed his head to the bowl of strawberries.

"Eat." Then he licked her again while she tried to take the bowl into her hands, but she couldn't. His licking was just so perfect that her hands shook and she feared she would drop the bowl. Instead she fell back into the bed, her eyes closed and one hand leaned on her forehead as she breathed heavily. Kaidan saw she lied back down and stopped his ministrations, as well as retrieving his fingers from her. Shepard growled and looked at him with disapproving look on her face.

"Take the bowl." He commanded, and she obeyed. She placed the bowl next to her and leaned her back into the pillows. Kaidan's fingers pushed inside her again and she gasped when he lowered his face too.

"Eat them, while I eat you." Then he licked her again. She put the strawberry in her mouth and chewed it while moaning loudly. She barely ate the strawberries, she put one in her mouth and chewed it for a long time. All the while she would moan and breathe heavily, her eyes sometimes opening only to see Kaidan looking up at her.

He never looked away as he worked her, he loved to see the bliss on her face when he made her trembling. His fingers hit the delicious spot inside her, her walls slowly tightening around them as he watched her eat. He knew she was close, so he decided to bring her over the edge. Her eyes flew wide open as she felt the soft hum of his biotics in his fingers, sending low vibrations through her. Her moans increased and her breathing sped up even more as she fell back into the pillows, her eyes tightly closed as she felt the tension building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't stop Kaidan, please...please don't stop." He never intended to stop. He licked her and crooked his fingers inside her while he used his biotics in the most sweetest ways he could think of. Now he was lucky to have them, and Jump Zero didn't seem so harsh any more. He sped up his ministrations, his tongue licking her faster and faster as he send wave after pleasant wave of warm biotic energy through her core. Then, with a loud moan and his name leaving her lips she came. He let her ride out her orgasm and he gradually lowered his speed, his tongue still swirling around her overused nub. After a while she came down and opened her eyes, only to see him grinning at her.

"God Kaidan..." He towered over her again and she stroked his chest.

"It's like you get better with every passing day." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before he leaned away from her a little.

"Now, tell me. What's your wish?" She looked at him, pure bliss and satisfaction reflecting on her face as she thought about her wish. Then her eyes fell on his erection and she smirked.

"I wanna to ride you so hard you will lose your mind." His eyes immediately darkened, but it was her wish, and who was he to deny her wish? Kaidan lied down on the bed and she settled atop of him, her center pressed firmly against his erection. He groaned and with a moan she slid onto him, in one move. Both groaned, and Kaidan saw stars behind his eyes as he felt her tight and soft walls clenching around him. Then she started to move, slowly, as her back arched and her eyes slid shut. He grabbed her hips and guided her, and he knew that he wouldn't last for long.

Her silken walls enveloped him completely as she rode and rode, never seeming to stop. The sight of Shepard on top of him leading the game made him all the more aroused. He panted as she moaned, louder and louder, until the moans turned into screams. She touched her own breasts causing Kaidan's cock to twitch. His breathing sped up and he felt his release is really close, he dug his fingers into her hips and he had to warn her somehow.

"Sh-Shepard." She didn't stop nor did she acknowledged him, instead she just continued. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Shepard!" He said a little louder and she heard him.

"Just...a little longer. I'm so close!" He knew she was right because her walls tightened around him. Somehow he found the strength and postponed his release. After what felt like hours she came hard on his cock, milking and warming him. That was enough for him, he just couldn't resist the sweet grip on his cock so he followed her into heaven. Both groaned aloud as they felt the heat of their release, and both found it overwhelming. Shepard fell down on his chest and he wrapped a sheet around them as they both regained their normal breathing. He took another deep breath and planted a kiss on the top of her head, her sweet scent invading his nose as he spoke.

"Happy birthday Shepard." She lifted her head and smiled when she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Kaidan. For everything. It was amazing." Then she yawned and snuggled her head to his chest.

"Well, I'm just trying to be a good, obeying marine, Commander." She chuckled and looked up at him, her tired eyes blinking slowly.

"And you certainly are one, Major, even though you outrank me." Both chuckled until her eyelids became heavier and heavier. It wasn't long until sleep took over them, both enjoying each others presence and warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Background: **I was so not pleased by James 'shooting' Shepard down in her apartment. Here's how I'd love the scene to end hehe. Written while listening to Beyonce's 'Speechless' and Rihanna's song 'Skin'. Enjoy ;-)

**Warning: **Mature and explicit content, very not safe work! Be warned!

####

"You can't tell me you haven't been with anyone since you joined the military." She almost purred. He noticed the change in her voice and posture. Her voice was more lustful, her eyes burning with something he couldn't quite read yet. She made his heart race, and she made him nervous. James was never nervous because of a woman before.

"Nothing serious. But I'm still flesh and blood, if you know what I mean." Then she smiled mischievously, her look sending a surge of heat right to his crotch.

"Oh I know, James. All too well." Her hands were behind her back when she took a large step closer to him. Now she was in front of him, her breasts grazing his chest just enough so he could feel the heat radiating from her, the slight pressure making his skin burn and ache for more. He sucked in a sharp breath and quickly looked away as her face almost touched his.

"Uhm...uh-huh." He didn't dare look at her. Why he blocked right now or why he stuttered was beyond him. The woman of his dreams, the sexiest Commander ever stood before him and offered herself to him. To him. But all he managed was to look away. This was wrong, she was his superior. He couldn't sleep with her even though his body spoke differently.

"You don't like what you see?" That question broke his thoughts and it shocked him. Holy shit how can she think I don't like what I see?

"What? No! You're...I'm totally. It's just..." He was speechless. She was the only woman who ever achieved that. The only woman who made him unsure of his actions. Shepard kinda enjoyed seeing the overwhelming power she had over him, but that's not why she did this. He was sexy as hell and a masculine marine with brain, she wanted to fuck him the first moment she laid her eyes on him. She leaned a bit closer, her breath feathering on his jaw now. James swallowed hard, his heartbeat frantic, there was nothing he could do to stop her, but the scary part was, he didn't want her to stop.

"What would it take to convince you James?" His eyes were wide while he looked at her, completely shocked and unable to speak. He swallowed, once, twice, hoping to be able to speak and to close his open mouth, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. This woman just had this power over him that made him slightly afraid of her. After what felt like hours of staring at her he finally looked away, and finally, he found his voice again.

"Ah...I think I need to forget you were Commander Shepard for starters." The moment he said those words he wanted to hit himself. His mind screamed at him for being such a stupid ass and not sleep with this amazing woman, to finally give in to his need. Her eyes remained on his, that much he could tell, but he could also tell her expression didn't change. It still remained lustful, she just readjusted slightly and brought her hand to his chest. Her hand was like fire on his chest and James swallowed hard, again, as she gently and slowly started to draw invisible lines on his chest, making his skin burn from her touches.

"Oh really?" Her voice was a lustful whisper. Even though he shot her down she stood here, her body gently touching his and her hands setting his skin on fire. James swallowed hard as she prompted herself up on her toes so she could bring her mouth below his ear, her breath feathering on his neck. She never stopped the movements with her hand. "I don't think so James. I think you want me to be Commander Shepard." Holy hell, James thought as the room started to spin around him. He wondered what's wrong with him, why he couldn't be himself around her. He thought their flirting was of a friendly nature, but it seems he was wrong. It seems she wanted him just as much he wanted her. Her hand stopped when she reached his belt, and he froze. "Tell me you don't want me, James. Say it and I'll stop."

"Querido Dios..." He groaned out, Shepard leaned even closer to his ear not caring that her breasts were firmly pressed on his chest now. Then she whispered words of seduction that shot right to his crotch.

"I wanna feel your skin rubbing and touching me, nothing but sweat between us. I wanna feel you kissing and pleasing me." Her cheek gently rubbed his jaw as she spoke, her hand resting on his chest again. His eyes were long close and his breathing heavy. Why couldn't he resist her? "Imagine me James...no heels, no shirt, no skirt...all I'm in is just skin. My warm, soft and naked skin on yours." She dared to kiss his neck and was rewarded with a groan, his body shaking slightly from the kiss. James was in a state of trance as he listened to her. But she wasn't done yet.

"Imagine me moaning underneath you, begging you not to hold back...to go all in." That was his trigger. His eyes snapped open and his hands flew to her shoulders. He turned them with lightning speed and pinned her on the wall, digging his crotch into her center while spreading her legs with his knee. His breathing was heavy as he looked into her eyes, his own eyes dark as the night.

"I got a secret I wanna show you James." Was all she said before his lips crushed over hers, his tongue immediately pushing her lips apart and dancing with hers. His hands left her shoulders and went down to grab her hands to bring them above her head. She was so turned on, he pinned her and made her unable to move, and she loved it. It was like she imagined him to be. He kissed her deeply again as he lowered one hand to the zipper of her hoody. The hoody was open and he pushed it open, she wore a black tank top underneath, her breasts slightly peeking out. He wanted her badly, but not here.

He pulled her from the wall and flung her over his shoulder, she giggled but the giggle died when he carried her towards the bedroom. How he knew where her bedroom is was beyond her, but she wouldn't think of it now. Minutes later they entered her bedroom and he put her down again, but she didn't have time to react when his hands yanked her hoody down her arms as he kissed her neck. Her head fell slightly back, his movements eager and fast when finally the hoody flew forgotten on the floor. He immediately grabbed the end of her tank top and yanked it up her body, her arms, until it joined the hoody on the floor. She wore a black casual bra, but to James it was more than enough.

He stepped close to her and started to unzip her jeans as her hands did the same with his fatigues. She was quicker, but she didn't yank them down. Instead she grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up, until it joined the pile of clothes on the floor. He kissed her neck again as her jeans fell down almost all by themselves, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She kicked them away as her hands yanked his fatigues down as much as she could. He pulled them down and kicked them away, then he pulled her flush against his body. She was as he imagined her; soft and warm and pale. He was as she imagined him; tan and hard and warm. Feeling his skin firmly pressed on hers made her only hotter and eager as she tucked her fingers on the band of his boxers. She pulled him towards the bed, never breaking the kiss with him as she fell down, he on top of her. She crawled backwards and he followed her, never breaking the kiss until she settled in the pillows.

James kissed her neck again as her hands roamed his chest, then his back, making his skin burn from her touches. She would never know how much her touches set him on fire and fueled his desire for her. He lowered his speed slightly so he could explore her body, to see what she loves, what makes her moan and what makes her crazy. He bit down her neck, that earned him a slightly louder moan. He kissed her on a slightly lower part again, but this time he sucked the spot which he kissed. Her body trembled as he sucked and she moaned louder and louder as she tried to shut her legs close, but she couldn't. He was between them.

"Oh God, James." How he loved to hear his name coming from her lips. His hand rested on her rear, then moved between her legs so he could hook his finger in her panties. She was already dripping and he couldn't wait till he buries himself inside her.

"Already so wet...Mmm." He spoke into her ear as his finger teased her lips, never parting them or gliding a finger into her folds. She rolled her hips hoping he would do exactly that, but he only smirked. "And so eager. You want me to finger you, don't you?" His finger was sticky with her juices as he still teased her lips.

"Oh yes James."

"You're so fucking wet..." then he parted her lips and stroked her clit once, then he danced around her entrance for what felt like hours until he finally pushed inside. She moaned when he crooked his finger inside, hitting that sweet spot which made her only hornier. "...and so fucking tight. How long will it take for you to cum, babe?" He never moved away from her ear as he spoke, his finger now slowly gliding out, then back in. It drove her crazy.

"Oh God..." He pushed his finger inside as deep as he could, then crooked it in a 'come hither' motion. Her hips bucked up as he did that, on and on and on. Her walls squeezed him, but that only drove him on.

"Yes, fight me." He said as he sped up, thrusting faster into her. She felt her release building up in the pit of her stomach, but she also felt something else. She wanted to push his finger away as she felt the sudden urge to pee. But he just continued, and the second she managed to push his hand away she felt the liquid going out from her. But no matter how embarrassed she felt, she also felt amazing. Embarrassment colored her cheeks nonetheless as she waited for the moment he starts laughing at her, but he remained silent. She didn't dare look at him though.

"Mierda..." he said before capturing her lips in a deep and heated kiss. This wasn't the reaction she thought would come from him. He broke the kiss and leaned to her ear to whisper. "You squirt. Holy fucking shit..." Then he kissed her neck again and went all the way down to her breasts. She smiled, relieved that she didn't embarrassed herself.

"So that's what it is..." She whispered as hpe yanked her bra aside and worried her nipple between his teeth, the other worried with his thumbs. Already he lost all doubts he had at first, and knowing that she can squirt made him only hornier. Then he went lower, kissing her abdomen all the way to her panties. He yanked them down her legs before he removed his boxers as well. His rock hard erection bounced free and her eyes immediately fell on him.

"Please James fuck me." Her finger was teasing her clit as he towered over her again. His tip brushed against her lips, he felt the heat and wetness coming from her center. The finger he used to fuck her with brushed softly against her jaw until he pushed it into her mouth. She could still taste herself on him, she sucked and sucked and that only served to arouse him further.

"You think you can squirt for me again?" She smiled mischievously and nodded, his finger still in her mouth. He smiled too and didn't retrieve his finger as he entered her. She howled around his finger and he groaned as her tight walls enveloped him, her heat and wetness were amazing. He slowly started his pace then, long and slow thrusts at first. Thrusts which would make her more aroused and eager. He retrieved his finger from her and used it to tease her clit as he fucked her slowly. She pinched her nipples as she felt her release building up again, but now she didn't feel embarrassed. Her head fell aside, her eyebrows furrows together slightly and her mouth open. James felt her walls squeezing him, he sped up only a little, just enough to bring her over the edge.

"Yes baby, cum for me." He fucked her faster and faster, until she screamed out her release. It was so intense it pushed him out of her, and then her liquid flew again, right on his crotch and stomach. James smirked and didn't give her time to calm down when he entered her again, his walls so unbelievably tight. He groaned every time he pushed inside, then pulled out, his eyes tightly close and his breathing heavy. He looked down on her after what felt like hours, again he saw her furrowed brows and her open mouth. He knew she was close again. He pulled out and pushed two fingers inside her, that made her howl and her eyes flew wide open as she felt her release building up...again.

"Cum, baby." She so loved to hear him speak, and she so loved the way he worked her. He never missed the spot inside that made her howl his name, louder and louder.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she came again. Not in the measure as the first two times, but still enough to make him all the more horny. He groaned and started to lick her as she came down from the intense orgasm, she smiled mischievously when she realized just what effect that had on him. His tongue wasn't any less skilled than his fingers or crotch. He was an amazing fuck! After he licked her clean he leaned away and smirked as he pumped his length.

"On your knees." She did as he asked, sticking her ass out and wiggling it a little. He smirked and entered her in one swift stroke, then he started to fuck her again. Shepard saw stars the entire time, and even though she didn't squirt, she came again and again. James felt whenever she came, little drops of her liquid dropped down from her entrance, milking his crotch and making it even harder for him to stay focused. She knew he was close, he sped up sometimes, then stilled completely, only to bite her back and rub her clit. She would have none of it anymore. She moved away and he groaned, but silenced soon when she pushed him down on the bed, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she took him by his base. He smirked.

"You wanna lick him baby?"

"Oh yes I wanna clean him."

"Then do it babe." And she did. James's head fell back as she bumped her head up and down his impressive length. His breathing was heavy, his heartbeat frantic and his release dangerously close as she never seemed to stop sucking him. Their eyes locked as she licked the underside of him and she smirked. He knew what she wanted.

"Don't." He warned her, but she just sped up her handjob and smiled.

"Oh yes. Cum James, I wanna taste you." He groaned, she never lowered her speed as her tongue licked his tip, her hand stroking him fast. James wanted to stop her, to fuck her again and to prolong this night as much as he could. But her work was just amazing, and with that he felt his orgasm crushing over him. It was so intense he thought he would pass out, and the imagine of her swallowing all what he offered her only served to fuel his arousal. She stopped when every lick of hers became too intense. She was on her fours before him as she opened her mouth to him, only so he could see his sperm lingering on her tongue.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Shepard...oh fuck." She swallowed all of it winked when she licked her lips, an almost silent 'mmm' escaping her mouth. That's it. Suddenly he had strength for another round. He would not leave this bedroom until she passes out.

####

Querido Dios - dear God

Mierda - shit


End file.
